


Always Be (Graphic)

by vassilissa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassilissa/pseuds/vassilissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aesthetic graphic for Stydia inspired by lyrics from Jimmy Eat World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Be (Graphic)

  


> TITLE: ALWAYS BE  
> PROMPT: LYRICS BY JIMMY EAT WORLD
> 
> _ Could've been a night like any other, _
> 
> _ One of us has to drive, _
> 
> _ One of us gets to think _
> 
> _ I'll force a laugh to break the silence _
> 
> _ It's gonna get harder still _
> 
> _ Before it gets easy _
> 
> _ You can't keep safe what wants to break _


End file.
